


Her Heart

by Eurowande



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurowande/pseuds/Eurowande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS if you didnt play Trespasser DLC dont read it, also its really sad, i just had the idea and had to write it so i can get it out of my mind .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Heart

She found him, she finally found him. She though of praying that shes not too late, but then laughed bitterly, there was no one to pray too. Her so called gods wasnt gods at all. It all have been a lie , one of many . But now she knew the trouth. After crestwood she though that letting Solas remove the blood writings from her face was a mistake and it hurted her for a long time, but now that she know what her ' gods' truely was she was proud she did it. Pride, the word hurts, it was his name.  
She hurried cursing herself it was so obvious Skyhold, the place where the sky was held back, he said it himself long ago - the veil was old there, and there is elven magic sleeping under the castle. After she decide to disbanded the Inquisition they left Skyhold , now she knew this was the place the veil was created and it was the place he was thinking to tear it down. It had been 3 long years, tracking the Dread Wolf wasnt easy. If it wasnt for Dorian and his tevinter friends they was never going to be able to make it, but they did, despite all odds she tricked the trickster .She was so close to seeing him again it was almost painful. The others was behind her, it wasnt easy to convince them, but in the end they agree. They was giving her half an hour so she can try and talk him out of this , then if she fail they was going to stop him even if this was meaning to kill him , and some of them really wanted to kill him. But she begged over and over again and they agreed thats all she needed.  
She was running she was almost sure where she will find him - in the rutonda. When she reach it her heart almost stoped she was late he was casting the sell already. No she can not fail , not now.  
'Solas, Solas please.'  
He turn slowly , shock clear on his face.  
'Vhenan, what...what are you doing here, you should not be here, you will die.'  
'Im going to die anyway Solas, i prefer to do it looking at you, knowing how you betray me'  
She almost regret saying, the pain written on his face was too much to bare , but she had, she was going to stop him even it mean lying to him.  
'I ...Im sorry' Solas closed his eyes, for a moment she though all is lost.  
It felt like the time stoped, it was almost hard to breath she felt like all this magic is making the air like stone. And then it all stop. She didnt had time to be happy, she saw Solas colapsing on his knees . She run to him , hugging him to her chest.  
'Ir abelas vhenan, i hope you will find happiness one day, and may be one day we will meet in another world'  
'Solas, no !!! Please vhenan, ill save you no matter what it cost me ill save you. I didnt spend so much time searching for you to loose you now' But even saying this her tears was falling, he was dying and she knew it.  
'There is nothing you can do , my love... i made my choice and im finally at peace with myself, I could not bare the though of you dying in my hands'  
'Why, why cant we both live'  
' If i did finish my spell it was going to kill you, but i was almost done with it, slowing so much power back is what is killing me, im sorry vhenan, my heart. You did prove me wrong' He tried to reach her with his hand but then he went still. Fen'Harel, The Dread Wolf was dead , in the end he choose his love.  
Lavellan kept hugging his body and crying, in the end she was just hugging him. Thats how the other found them. Dorian cried in despair for Lavellan was dead, her vhenan had died , and her own heart had stop beating not long after.  
Her friends was safe but no one found any joy in this victory.


End file.
